Partners of Black and Pink
by DelusionalDaydream
Summary: Thinking she could have a new start with her new family after her childhood trauma, Usami never dreamed her life will wind up again when she find out her adoptive brother, had a split personality and an assassin and her adoptive father, was the founder of the Future Foundation, the group known around the world restores hope. And her life turn upside down again.
1. Prologue

Usami stand at the tall building hesitantly, wondering if it's okay to enter or not, after all, it's her new home.

And a new start from this world of despair.

It all started five years ago, when the biggest tragedy ever in Earth that happened, when a over a billions and billions of 'Monobears' started to invade the world, claiming to send despairs across the world, later, groups called themselves 'Ultimate Despairs' allied themselves with the unknown monobears and they continued to destroy the Earth, leaving the world into nothing but chaos and despair

Usami didn't know any of this, all she remembered is the creepy face and sadistic face of a monobear. When she woke up with amnesia, she was at a orphan shelter. The lady there told her that her families had all died from a massive monobear attack. Then after one peaceful year, another attack from the monobear had destroyed the shelter,Usami,somehow escaped, and when she woke up with amnesia, she was at a orphan shelter, the nice and kind lady there told her all her family died from a massive monobear attack, after one peaceful year at the shelter, she finally get adopted by the founder of the Future Foundation, a strong organization known across the world that was created especially to eliminate all Ultimate Despairs and Monobears. But then she got the news that the orphan shelter get slaughtered last night, she was not sure she should felt despair or relieved.

Well, here she was, at the her new home, then all the sudden, with a sudden pain, a rock hit her. She turned around and to her horror and nightmare, she saw a boy.

And it wasn't just any boy.

A boy that represent monobear.

The boy was handsome and had white hair and black eyes at right side and crimson eyes and black hair on his left side. He wore a black hoodie and clutching a small monobear on his left arm. He looked about fifteen years old. He smiled coldly at her, his demon-like eyes glimmered.

" What are you a little girl doing here? You know monobears will hunt you down and kill you," His voice was filled with warmth and kindness that Usami took a second to realize it's a threat.

Fear took over her as she remembered the horrifying scene that still hunt her today,"D...do you work for the Ultimate Despairs?!" She exclaimed as she took a step back.

The boy sighed as he rolled his eyes, he hold the monobear to his face and started to mimick it's voice," Phfufufufufu, what if I am? Surely I wouldn't mind a little blood on my shirt!"

Usami screamed as the boy grabbed a gun from his pocket, she started to run, the boy cackled. With a unbearable pain, a bullet shot through her legs and collapsed to the dusty cold ground, and the boy walked toward her slowly, with his gun aimed on his head. Holding her breath as Usami faced her doom.

" That's enough, Kuma,"

The boy's red eyes tilted at the voice's direction, then he narrowed his eyes.

" Father,"

Usami eyes looked at the guy that was addressed his father. Surprisingly, the man looked only about twenty years old, he had quite a spiky and hazel eyes. He wore a black suit and is good looking in a nice way. He smiled at Usami

.

.

.

" I apologize terribly that my son is giving so much bad manners," The man named Makoto said as he handed Usami a glass of water, a purple haired girl with a black suit and skirt had wrapped his leg with a bandage.

Kuma snorted as he fidgets with his monobear," Shocking, this girl is going to be my adoptive sister,"

Usami stopped drinking halfway, she almost spit out the water she just drink,then she stared at Kuma, then Makoto.

" You're my adaptive father?!" Usami pointed at Makoto,then she pointed at Kuma in total disbelief," And YOU'RE my adaptive brother?!"


	2. Chapter 1

The next day was a blur, Usami woke up as an enlarged face popped into her view, she covered her mouth so she would not scream. It's the purple haired girl who named Kyoko Kirigiri.

" Wha...?" Usami began as Kirigiri throw her a tons of clothes as it weighed down on her.

" Take your pick, meet me at the dinning room in fifteen minutes." Kirigiri said, before Usami could say anything, she stormed off.

" What a weirdo," Usami muttered.

After she quickly brushed her teeth, dressed up, she went to the dinning room, there is only two people, Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri, and a spiky long haired that reached all the way to his elbows and for god sakes, Kuma was not there, Kirigiri and Makoto seemed to haves a discussion, and silently she take a seat as far from them, and a maid give her a plate of salad, and a glass of milk.

When she finished, Kirigiri walked to her and said," Are you done? I am taking you to your new school," Usami blinked," Eh?" But she left her no room to talk, with that she give her a pinkish backpack packed with school supplies.

" But I thought it's not safe to attend school since the Ultimate Despairs are roaming around," Usami reasoned.

Kirigiri raised her eyebrow, but she replied," That school had excellent securities,it is where all the rich people...and..." she paused, then shook her head," Don't you worry child,"

With that, Kirigiri drives her to school, with a _limo_. Usami wondered how rich does her stepfather can be. But she shook that off her mind.

The school, like Kirigiri describes, high security. There are polices with guns and a lot of security cameras. The school was indeed large, and the students are dressed either in a suit or a delicate dress. Usami really regretted not picking that pink dress with diamond linings, instead, she picked a hoodie and a casual skirt, and pulled her hair so that the bangs will cover her left eye, which is a reddish eyes that children from her orphan shelter used to make fun of.

" Oh, and by the way,"Kirigirl said after Usami exit the limo," Your new name is Monomi, not Usami in this school, now see you later!" Then she drives away.

Usami or _Monomi_ blinked. Then she realized people are casting weird glances at her, with her head bow down, she quickly enter the school.

She was told by Kirigiri that her home classroom is Room 108, she looked for the sign as she passed through hallways and hallways. At last, she found her classroom at Level 23, and she was glad there are something called elevators.

" Class, this is Monomi Naegi, she will be in the our class for the next semester," Her homeroom was Miss. Lina. A woman with glasses and brown hairs that tied into a bun.

" Hi...nice to meet you all..." Monomi whispered timidly as her eyes fixed on the ground. Some students snickered. Probably laughing about her outfit.

" You will be sit next to ahh...how about Diana Etiquose? Diana please raise your hand," A girl with long yellowish hair raised her hand.

Diana is a girl with green eyes and wore a elegant white dress, she seemed like a kind person. " Nice to meet you, Monomi," Diana greeted as Monomi seated next to her. " Nice to meet you too..." Monomi replied, voice can barely heard. "What's with your bandages on your leg?" Diana asked suddenly. Monomi blinked, she looked down, then she remember the bullets, but she didn't feel any pain after Kirigiri bandaged her. "Just a fall," Monomi lied. Diana nodded.

At lunchtime, Diana invited Monomi to sit with her and a bunch of girls, Monomi guessed they are the popular group because they wear fancy stuff, and nonetheless, they kept staring at her like she's disease, feeling weird, she come up an excuse to go to the bathroom, even though she had no idea where the bathroom is.

While wandering through hallway, she entered what it seemed like a locker room, the locker room was dark, with lamps flashing close and on. The lockers are scraped and painted into a word: _**Die**_. Okay, maybe she should go. When she headed toward the door.

But someone is blocking it.


End file.
